epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3/Part 1
Meet the Team No walkthrough is complete without a section spoiling all the characters in the game. Fortunately, Matt Roszak was kind enough to provide some profiles in the opening cutscene, rendered in glorious Impact font: Matt The classic 'I like swords' warrior present in every RPG ever made. He's the most braindead of all three players, but makes up for it with the ability to solve problems with excessive amounts of violence. Matt's skillset mainly revolves around dealing high physical damage to a single target, but he also has a lot of support skills like Protect, NoLegs, and Temper to support the party. He will be very useful for killing bosses and some heavy enemies, but won't do much everywhere else. Natalie The only female member of the team, Natalie is known for her huge breasts, her childish behaviour and her magical skills. Natalie is the team's Red Mage, and actually quite good in this regard. She specializes in dealing magical damage either in high amounts to single enemies or in moderate amounts to multiple foes, making her effective against most types of enemy. Unfortunately, this is often overshadowed by her duty as a healer and supporter - unlike some RPGs, you will need buffs aplenty to survive the tougher battles, and Natalie's packing quite a few important support skills. Most people will recommend investing in Natalie's offensive magic, but since I assume you're listening to me, we are not going to do that. Lance The newest member of the team, Lance's skills hit enemies on both sides of the attacking spectrum, but his support skills are more limited than the other two players. More importantly, he is the only player with access to Bomb-element attacks, which are definitely the strongest element in the game (for your purposes, anyways). For this guide, we'll focus on building Lance as a magic attacker, but his versatility can take him in all sorts of directions. The Price of Stupidity After starting the game, you're treated to a short recap of the previous game. After destroying Lance's precious tank, the heroes somehow gained his trust and enlisted him on a quest of adventure. We then watch as they tried to poke a decidedly ominous-looking...statue? Unfortunately, this proceeds to awaken a monstrosity that throws them into a random town without most of their equipment and with their levels reduced to zero. Talk about the price of stupidity. Anyways... welcome to The Town! That's right, not a'' Town; 'The Town.' This is the only town in the game, so it might as well be that. Unlike the average ''Final Fantasy towns, which get plundered after a few minutes only to never be visited again, this town will be your only place for purchasing weapons, foods and random crafting materials. Right now, we can't do much since the demon also stole all of our money, but let's try to take as much as possible. The players will wake up in a vegetable farm, next to the pumpkins. To the left you'll see a chest, open it with the spacebar. As you walk out, the characters will proceed to comment about what just happened, so read it then move on. Go to the screen on the left. *Chests: **Near starting area: 2 Kiwi, 100 Gold You see a bunch of animals being taken care by a girl in a rather fitting cow costume. Open the chest, then molest the pig to get an achievement. Talk to Mattie the cow girl to get your first quest. Go up. *Chests: **Near pigs: 2 Earthball, 2 Herb, 1 Brick *Quests: **Mattie: ***Objectives: 10 Milk, 2 Curly Horn ***Reward: Cow Costume, 1 Beef The Weapon Shop and the Misc Shop, or as I like to call it, the Junk Shop, will be your place to buy weapons and crafting materials respectively. Right now, you can't buy anything yet, but thankfully they are kind enough to left a few chests behind the store unprotected. Rusty (the guy carrying a plank) needs some random junks, so take his quest - there's achievements for getting and finishing all the quests in the game. Go right. *Chests: **Weapon shop: Blood Blade, 1 Red Potion **Misc shop, left: 3 Brick, 2 Herb, 1 Kiwi **Misc shop, right: 2 Kiwi, 100 Gold *Quests: **Rusty: ***Objective: 10 Brick, 2 Old Wood, 5 Earthball ***Reward: 1 Flower, 1 Geode, 5 Jaw Bone The town square is a lively place, full of inanimate NPCs standing around and pretending to have conversations. There are lots of quest givers standing here: Konata (the blue haired girl from a certain anime), Calum (the guy with the derpy face) , Johnny (the other guy with the guitar) and Jim (the blonde guy). Take all of their quests then go to the right screen. *Quests: **Konata: ***Objective: 1 RAM Chip, 10 Microcontroller ***Reward: 3 Choco Cornet, 3 Yogurt, 1 Battery **Calum: ***Objective: 2 Speaker, 3 Battery ***Reward: Power Metal, 1 Chocolate, 1 Missile **Johnny: ***Objective: 3 Battery, 3 Magnet, 3 Steel Plate ***Reward: Razorback, 1 Speaker, 1 Chocolate **Jim: ***Objective: 3 Rainbow Gems ***Reward: 1 Charcoal The game's trauma inn is the only place to rest and purchase foods. Outside the inn, MeowMeow the cat needs some Cat Food, which we won't have until quite later in the game. Go into the inn and get Carl (the drunk guy)'s request, then go into the restroom to find a chest and molest the drunken girl. Go down. *Chests: **In the restroom: 1 Beer, 1 Softdrink, 1 Milk *Quests: **MeowMeow: ***Objective: 1 Cat Food ***Reward: Meow Meow **Carl: ***Objective: 1 Pineapple, 1 Green Potion, 1 Red Potion ***Reward: 20 Beer, 1 Gummy Bear, 1 Lollipop The large house at the bottom is currently inaccessible since we need a key to open it. Ronald (the guy with the gun) needs some to put on his friend's graves. By the way, if you haven't figured out, you can check the quests in the menu section, so don't worry about forgetting them. *Quests: **Ronald: ***Objective: 5 Flower ***Reward: 7 Amethyst, 7 Ruby, 1 Star Powder Category:Walkthroughs